加利
:For the other half of Cho'gall, see Cho. Gall is a Ranged Assassin hero from the Warcraft universe, and a part that makes up the caster half of Cho'gall. This character is unique in that one player controls Gall while the other controls the Cho half of the hero. Background Though Cho'gall was extremely powerful, he was also dangerously insane. The Twilight's Hammer clan, less of a tribe and more of a religious cult, was devoted to bringing about the apocalypse. In his capacity as a chieftain and as the right hand of Gul'dan, Cho'gall aided his master in the creation of the death knights and the Altars of Storms, and in the transformation of normal ogres into ogre magi. Gameplay Summary Gall is the Assassin part of the Cho'gall. The player who controls Gall is in charge of using only Ranged Basic Abilities, while the one controlling Cho is responsible for the Hero's movement and Basic Attacks. Therefore, the two players must have synergy and communication to syncronize their abilities to maximize Cho'gall's potential. Overall, Cho'gall has a very niche role that requires planning and adaptation from the rest of the team composition, as two players controlling one Hero essentially means one less Hero in lanes. On the other hand, Cho'gall is perfectly capable of solo laning given his wide range of abilities and remarkable solo sustain. Strengths *Highest base health and regen per second in the game. *Does not have mana. *Immune to silence effects. *Strong teamfight presence. *Outstanding duelist and lane bully. *Can easily solo Mercenary and Boss Camps. *High area of effect damage. *Excelent waveclear. *Decent sieging, being safe due the long range of his abilities. *Basic Abilities have relatively low cooldowns. *Both Cho and Gall have their own Heroic Abilities, which can hugely impact teamfights. * provides a passive bonus damage to all of his damage. *Has access to a -related ability by default: -similar ability, . * is a fantastic poke tool for sustained damage, specially considering its low cooldown. * has one of the longest ranges for Basic Abilities in the game, being great for waveclear and sieging. * is an effective waveclear tool. * has fantastic synergy with Cho's . * can deal massive damage if properly used. Weaknesses *Dying rewards opponents with twice as much XP, as well essentially removing two Heroes from combat, leaving the allied team disadvantage. *As Cho'gall occupies two Hero slots, this means less map presence, which is crucial in some maps. *Requires coordination and synergy between the two players in order to make the most of the combined kits and talent builds. *Team fights are, inevitably, a 4v5 situation. *Very vulnerable to health percentage damage. *Vulnerable to bodyblocking due his massive size. *All his abilities are skillshots. * makes Cho'gall take increased damage. * and are considerably hard to hit on very mobile opponents. * requires Cho using . * is very hard to aim if Cho is in constant movement and not moving towards the optimal target. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Shadowflame Build: focused on maximizing 's damage and utility. Recommended for most situations, and pairs well with Cho regardless of what build he picks. However, should he pick , then picking is recommended instead to maximize its synergy. *Dread Orb Build: focused on maximizing 's damage and utility. A more situational build recommended on maps that require intensive waveclear (such as Tomb of the Spider Queen) when the rest of the team lacks. Tips *Make sure to always pay attention to Cho'gall's current trait, as his damage output and survability is great enhanced/decreased depending on which one is active. **Aside from the glowing icon in the action bar, a small glyph appears directly below Cho'gall as a visual indicator for each trait: appears as orange, and as purple. * should be used whenever it's off-cooldown, since it has very low cooldown. *Poke structures whenever possible to take advantage of its long range. **The distance Dread Orb travel is directly related to the distance between the target area and Cho'gall: the closest the cursor is to Cho'gall, the shortest will be the bounce distance. Keep this in mind when using it against targets at close range. *Try to detonate in order to hit as many opponents as possible to maximize its area of effect. *Make sure to communicate Cho preemptively to sycronize with for massive damage. *Make sure to communicate Cho when about to use so he position himself in order to hit the target as many times as possible. Matchups :See Cho'gall Skins ;Twilight's Hammer Chieftain (base) ;Corruptor :Rumor has it that the Corruptor Raiment was once exclusively worn by the Shadow Council. How the Scryers and the Aldor ever obtained them, the ''World of Warcraft may never know...'' ;Warlord :Some Heroes choose to protect themselves with thick plates of armor, others wear intricate magical robes to boost their power. Cho'gall says, "Why not do both?" ;Pump'kin (Hallow's End event) :Every Hallow's End, Cho'gall makes sure to mock the Headless Horseman. After all, two heads are better than none. :This skin is related to the Hallow's End themed-skins. Features altered voice-over. Patch changes * * *